


Murder family

by Noir_Musique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Assassination Attempt(s), Cannibalism, Collars, Cyborgs, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Jack being Jack, M/M, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, No Beta, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Pet Names, Slow To Update, Teacher Will Graham, Will Graham is a Cannibal, irregular updates sorry ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Musique/pseuds/Noir_Musique
Summary: What if Will and Hannibal adopted a stray a human stray?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. What!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I don’t own Hannibal and all that is attached to it (like characters, story line etc etc). That right belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller so don’t sue me! And I don’t earn any money with this.  
> Also Clear_Water inspired me to write my own version of a oc insert in hannibal.
> 
> Authors Note:  
> ‘talking’  
> ‘’Thoughts’’
> 
> I am new to Ao3 so please be constructive in your criticism and English is not my native language so if i made a mistake please tell me in the comments!

Chapter one:  
‘’What!’’  
\-------------------------  
Nola was bored, very very bored in fact which is dangerous for the people around him. You see Nola is a very creative person but also mischievous which is a very bad combination with boredom. ‘’‘When can I leave!!! I’m so bored, can people die of boredom?’’ Nola thinks ‘Nola did you even listening to what I said!’ yelled an aggravated Jess ‘yes I did you were talking about your latest boyfriend who is cheating on you with Christine’ said Nola. ‘HE WHAT!!!! WITH WHO!!???’ screeched Jess ‘I sai- I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!!! HOW DARE HE!!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!!’ ‘uhmm… I ah.. thought you already knew.. eh heh..’ said Nola in a soft, calm voice ‘I DIDN’T!!’ ‘yeah i can hear that...’. Jess screeched like a banshee and grabbed her phone dialing her soon to be ex-boyfriend Michael. ‘’I feel for the guy having to please such a rude, selfish, snob of a girl’’ thought Nola as he sneaked away back to his own dorm, leaving a ranting Jess in his wake. After 2 minutes he arrived at his dorm and went inside locking the door behind him, you see Nola had a dorm all for himself which was pretty neat. 

‘’What to do what to do….’’ thought Nola as he walked through his dorm turning on his Ipod attached to his extra bass stereo set and picking up the tv remote. Soft piano music started to fill the room paired with the sound of someone browsing Netflix. ‘’Maybe I can rewatch the Hannibal series’’ thought Nola with a smirk. ‘yessss~ that is a purrfect idea if I do say so myself’ Nola said out loud to himself letting his surprisingly velvety, soft voice adopt his Belarusian accent again. Nola searched the Hannibal series up on Netflix and selected the first episode. Nola then got up and made himself a bowl of vanilla coconut popcorn and grabbed a bottle of blueberry flavored bubbly water. 

As Nola sat back down he heard ‘Be gone thot go awayyyy… I am a man of god ooohhh~’ Nola sighted because that could only mean that the one person he didn’t want to talk to was calling namely Johna. Johna was his in between person and an asshole. ‘Szymanski speaking’ ‘Come on Nola you know it’s me Johna’  
‘I know, what do you want?’  
‘Yeesh partypooper.’  
‘What do yo- The new contract is 50 grand.’ ‘’rude’’ Nola thinks but he keeps quiet.  
‘Dead or alive?’  
‘Chopped, burnt and no traces to be found.’  
‘half of the money now?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Deal anything else i need to know?’  
‘Uuhhmmm.. yes be discreet, watch out for the dog and be careful they are strong together and individually.’  
‘Wait what!! They! as in more than 1!?’  
‘Uhmm yess….’  
‘I want double the money…. or else the client can find someone else to do it’’  
‘I was afraid you would say that… the client already agreed to pay double if you asked so you are one lucky bastard. I will send the rest of the details at 1 they need to be gone by Sunday.’  
‘Good and send the details at 12 not 1, I'll keep in touch’ And Nola hung up without waiting for a reply. 

Nola sighted sadly but then smirked because he saw he could still watch at least one season of the Hannibal series I mean who cares it’s friday. As time went by and Nola started the last episode of season one he thought ‘’I wish I were in the Hannibal universe, even as just a side character maybe or a student of Will that would be awesome. I wonder if I would survive though’’ ‘I guess I will never know’ whispered Nola in a disappointed tone. 

His phone rang again and when he looked he saw Johna had send him an encrypted file. When Nola opened his phone he saw that Jess had also been calling and texting him.”ugh.. I’m not opening that can of worms’’ he thought as he ignored her missed calls and texts. Nola send the file to his laptop before he opened it. ‘Hans Lesser and Wim Grand, married, no kids but a dog named Wilhelm instead, both are strong and about 5 foot 8/9 (1,82~1,85 meters).’ he mumbled to himself. ‘Let’s see they live in… Wolf trap, Virginia so that’s about 2 hours from here. Yeesh couldn’t they have lived in Baltimore that would have been closer to the university’ Nola sights and closes his phone, he then gets up and starts checking up on his gear. As he is checking up and cleaning his gear he hummed a soft lullaby.

‘NOLA SZYMANSKI GET YOU ARSE OVER HERE!’ yelled more like screeched a very angry tear stained Jess while she banged on the door. “Oh dear, not now dammit!’’ Nola thought as he rushed to hide his gear before opening the door. ‘You screeched for me?’ said an unimpressed, irritated Nola ‘YES! How did you know Michael was cheating on me with Christine!!??’ growled a still angry Jess ‘Welllll…. I heard from a friend who has a friend who has a frie- WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!!’ Interrupted Jess ‘’Rude’’ thought Nola ‘Well you could have just asked nicely and I would have told you the shorter version’ Said Nola in an exasperated tone ‘Fineeee~ way to be rude tch!’ said Jess in a scoffing tone ‘’You are the rude one here Jess’’ ‘Will you please tell me how you know that Michael cheated on me?’ said Jess ‘Now that you asked nicely, I overheard Michael telling the other boys in p.e that he thought Christine was a better girlfriend because and I quote ‘Less crazy, irrational and hypocritical’ and that he was going to dump you next week’ said Nola calmly with a poker face while Jess her face got redder and redder making her smeared makeup look even more patchy and ruined. ‘WHA- Jess SHH! You are making a scene in public for everyone to see and film now get inside!’ Hissed Nola interrupting Jess while grabbing her arm and dragging her inside away from the gawking students in the hall. ‘H-how c-could he!’ cried Jess tears streaming over her face making her mascara leak more.

‘There there Jess you will find someone else someone better for you’ shushed Nola while comforting Jess. ‘’I pity everyone who has to live with this girl’’ thought Nola while Jess started to blabber unintelligent words. Nola looked at the time and thought ‘’there goes watching the whole Hannibal series, unless...’’ Nola smirked and said in a worried tone ‘Jess I believe you should rest and think about it tomorrow with a clear mind’ ‘B-but- No Jess trust me’ interrupted Nola with a glint in his green speckled mercury eyes. ‘O-okay’ sniffled Jess slowly letting go of him and wiping her eyes. Her makeup was ruined and her clothes had creases in them she looked nothing like prim and proper Jess. Nola walked to his freezer and got a container of banana peach ice cream Jess her favorite. ‘Here eat this when you get in your dorms oké?’ Nola said in a gentle shushing tone. Jess just sniffled and nodded her head slowly walking towards the door of Nola’s dorm. ‘’Finally she’s gone!!’’ thought Nola closing the door behind Jess as she walked out towards her own dorm.

Nola looked at the time and saw that it was 14:00 ‘’enough time to start watching Hannibal again’’ Nola thought as he sat back down on his emerald green sofa, and he started the first episode of Hannibal season two.

When Nola slowly awoke he reached for his phone alarm that was steadily beeping louder and louder. He had popcorn kernels on his face and hair making his face look paler than it is. "Ugh maybe that second pot of coffee wasn't a good idea" thought Nola has he rubs his head and dislodged some popcorn kernels from his raven black curly hair. He rubs his face clearing it of the leftover popcorn kernels. Nola got up and shuffled to the bathroom to make himself look less like dead person and more like a human being, as he flipped the light switch he looked into the mirror taking in his facial structures and hair length. Nola’s face was nearly royal like with a duchess nose, high cheekbones,a creamy complexion with a light natural tan and a dusting of freckles mostly centered around his cheekbones and nose fading outwards towards his forehead and around his eyes. Nola’s hair was raven black with some dark brown hairs mixed in and big curls in it. Nola sighted and twisted the shower knobs, while waiting for the water to warm up he grabbed some fresh clothes and shampoo.

After showering and washing his hair Nola decided it was time to make breakfast and start planning for his evening trip. While he was making poached eggs he heard his phone ring and he went over to pick up. ‘Nola speaking’ Nola said as he lifted his eggs carefully out of the water and vinegar mix. ‘Nola! I am going on a medical vacation’ said Jess.  
‘Did the break up hit you so badly’ said Nola ‘’Yes! The banshee is leaving finally some peace and quiet!’’ he thought.  
‘Yes’ lied Jess she was totally milking out the situation benefits thinking Nola wouldn’t notice it.  
‘I’m going to miss you Jess it won’t be the same without you~’ lied Nola not that Jess would notice the lie she wouldn’t notice a lie even if it hit her in the face with a brick.  
‘Don’t worry Nolywolly I will text you and send you pictures and call you!’ said Jess in a cheery voice.  
‘Don’t call me that! and Yay!! I can’t wait, go get that asshole of your mind Jess!’ replied Nola.  
‘I will certainly do that now I gotta start packing talk to you later’  
‘Bye~’ said Nola cheering on the inside as he hung up.  
As Nola restarted on making his breakfast he began formulating a plan for his midnight trip. ‘Maybe i need to take the dog treats just in case the dog wakes, add the pick-locks to it just in case…. mmmm maybe a spare battery just to be sure. Yes perfect, I’ll go through the back entrance less chance that people driving by would spot me. I should also use the light armoured paddingthe house has a forest so heavy armour padding will make more noise’ Nola mumbled softly to himself as he ate his poached eggs with cheese and salad on toast. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 10 minutes past 12 ‘’time to go pack and take the train to wolftrap’’ Nola thought as he got up and started to wash the dishes and then pack up his gear, a small duffle bag of extra clothing and a medical kit.

‘Oké let’s see gear? Check, extra clothes? Check, medical kit? Check, tickets? Check, everything clean and locked? Double check’ Nola mumbled as he locked the door of his dorm. He then put on his wireless headphones and left the campus.

When Nola sat down in his train seat he looked out of the window and played all possible scenarios of the oncoming evening in his head. "I feel just like Will Graham playing all scenarios off in my head" though Nola "I really wish I could be in the Hannibal series! It would be so cool.. if i don't die in the first few seconds of meeting Hannibal that is… hehehe maybe I can even play matchmaker and cause Will to fall in love with Hannibal earlier or maybe they are already in love and just playing Jack the whole time!" Nola thought as he giggled softly making the women across from him look up slightly before she went back to texting on her phone. Slowly Nola fell into a light sleep dreaming of a tornado made out of Hannibal serie snippets. As Nola awoke he noticed a slight chance in the environment it seemed more dark "Mmmm.. probably nothing but I have the feeling something is going to happen" he thought getting up from his chair and stepping out of the train looking at the sky. Nola started his trek to where the house was supposed to be hoping that he would reach it before it was afternoon so he could scope it out in clear daylight.


	2. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the layout of will's house as true to the series as possible, forgive me if a failed a little bit.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I don’t own Hannibal and co. that right belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller so don’t sue me! And I don’t earn any money with this. I sadly also don't own Iron Man that right belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.  
> Also Clear_Water inspired me to write my own version of a oc insert in Hannibal.
> 
> Authors Note: ‘talking’  
> ‘’Thoughts’’

Chapter 2:  
‘’Close’’  
\---------------------------------  
‘’Stupid forest, stupid branches, stupid everything!’’ Nola thought and grumbled as he nearly tripped again over a hidden tree root. Nola slowly made his way over to the house taking in all of the blind spots and quick escape routes "mmm.. Let's see where the dog stays" he said as he finally got to the kitchen window, as he looked inside he noticed that there were some fishing lures and a deer statue which looked eerily familiar. ‘’Where have I seen those before….’’ Nola thought as he grabbed his phone to check if the couple liked to go fishing. ‘’Nothing's written about them fishing… maybe a new hobby? Now the dog bed is in the living room… bedroom? who sleeps downstairs when there is an upstairs? alas the dog bed is near a chair, not far from the door but not close either’’ Nola thought as he began scribbling notes. ‘’There are 2 more large windows in the bed/living room in between those is the front door which also has a window so no going through the front door’’ as Nola was writing and thinking he heard the crunch of footsteps on snow coming from the front of the house as he looked at the front door he saw a shape moving. ‘’Shizzle! gotta go!’’ Nola thought as he hastily stuffed his notebook away he then proceeded to crouch down and crawl to the side of the window past the back door. ‘Someone's home early..’ Nola muttered softly to himself ‘’I'll watch from the forest then maybe I can find an easy way to the second story of the house and see if he goes up there frequently’’ he thought as he slowly stood up to a crouch and made his way to the forest.

It had begun to snow softly which was a bonus for Nola as his tracks through the snow would be covered and wouldn’t alarm the owners of the house. ‘’I hate the cold but the snow is perfect right now no need to cover my tracks’’ Nola thought happily as he watched his tracks through the snow get covered up. He then continued to spy on the person in the house turfing how many times he went upstairs or to the kitchen in his notebook.

The sun was going down and the temperature started dropping significantly ‘’Coldddd!! Whens husband number 2 going to arrive!? I’ freezing my butt off’’ thought Nola as he was sitting behind a bush hidden from view and from the dog that went outside a few minutes ago. Nola rubbed his left leg as he slowly stretched it out ‘ouch!’ he whispered not wanting to shout, Nola groaned and slowly removed the armor plates on his leg and hiked up his pants revealing a matte black cybernetic leg. The leg was modeled after the mark 46 iron man suit (AN: sadly I also don’t own Iron man he belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel) as it looked more humanoid and it was easier to paint matte black than having a lot of individual plating overlapping each other, the downside was that that leg gets cold easily because Nola kept forgetting to fix his inside heaters and the cold caused him some discomfort if he sat in the same position for a long while. ‘Why do I keep forgetting to fix those cursed heaters!’ Nola grumbled softly as he took a little screwdriver and loosed one of his leg panels making it open with a soft hiss, Nola then took a little hook like tool and gentilly moves some wires out of the way to get to his heaters ‘Gotcha’ he whispered happily as he finally managed to press the reset button on his heater. The heater slowly started working while Nola started closing his leg panel again. What he had not noticed was the the other husband had come home and that the couple was getting a leg out of a hidden freezer. He also had not noticed that the dog had spotted him and had rushed back to his owners.

Nola was busy putting back on his armor plating when he heard the back door open he looked up at the house and show a pair of feat and a hand as the back door opened further softly cursing under his breath Nola hurried to put his leg armor back in his place while staying hidden and watching the back door at the same time. Had Nola kept watching he would have been shocked by who he saw and he would have given his position away immediately but luckily for him luck was on his side today.

‘Come one Hani! the weather is not going to get any better and I want to get his walk over with as soon as possible! It’s freezing!’ said a gruff but nice to listen to voice ‘coming.. coming’ replied a more smooth, accented voice a dog barked and hurried outside. ‘’I gotta move before they and the dog spot me’’ Nola thought as he got on all fours crawling to the direction of where his easy access t the second story window was located is located, he swiftly but silently crawled towards a back window of the second story stopping every so often to listen to where the married couple and the dog were. Nola reached the back of the house where he he swiftly climbed the strong wooden beams of the veranda unnoticed by the married couple, the dog noticed but didn’t really care it was cold it wanted to do its business and go back inside to his warm dog bed.

Nola closed the window behind him he looked around the room and noticed it was filled with a lot of boxes that were covered in dust. ‘’Ah a storage room just my luck, maybe I can wait here until they fall asleep’’ Nola thought as he looked around for a perfect hiding spot where he would be comfortable enough not to get cramps. He eventually found one behind a wall of heavy boxes that made a perfect dark hiding spot. He knelt down and crawled inside of the box cave he sat down back to the wall and legs bended just a little. Nola grabbed some energy bars made out of nuts, fruits and a little bit of dark chocolate he ate 2 of them slowly and was careful not to leave any traces of it.

A soft tudd woke Nola up from his dreamless sleep. He looked at his watch and though "it's half past nine, I can't hear any noise coming from downstairs.. so maybe what woke me up was the dog?" Nola slowly moved out of his hiding spot and placed his little backpack near to door for easy reach. He then tested if the door would open and luckily for him it did. As Nola crept down the dark hallway towards the stairs he made sure to be as silent as possible praying to whatever deity there was that the floorboards wouldn’t creek and give him away.

Having finally arrived downstairs Nola checked where the dog was and made sure that the couple was indeed in bed sleeping. ‘’Easy peasy’’ thought Nola smirking as he crept up to the sleeping couple, but sadly for Nola his luck had run out a bit and the floorboard made a creaking noise ‘’please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up’’ he repeated over and over in his head while standing as still as a statue. Nobody moved but the couple had in fact woken up they were just pretending to be asleep. Nola let out a soft unnoticeable huff and waited for a few more seconds before moving towards the couple again Karambit in hand.

Slowly Nola reached for the larger of the two getting ready to slash his throat until he heard a soft whistling noise passing his ear and he found himself on the floor with a very disgruntled sandy blond on top of him and a brunette standing behind the sandy blond one. Nola noticed three things in that moment one a few locks of his raven black and brown hair hair were slowly floating down and two his right ear sparked with pain, warmth and it was wet, you see Wim had thrown the throwing knife he hid under his pillow and Hans had jumped towards him barreling him over with his superior weight and strength and three the people he was ordered to kill were Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham!!

Nola’s training kicked in leaving him with no room to fanboy and be shocked about that discovery and he started thrashing against Hans holding him down kicking him in the family jewels ‘Ack!’ grunted Hannibal as his grip weakened, Nola was quick to get up as Will was coming at him to take Hannibal his place. Nola slashed at Will with his knife being careful to not trip over Hannibal and get away from Hannibal his reaching hands. Will dodged the slashes and tried getting close but every time he was blocked by either Nola’s armored foot or a slashing knife. Hannibal managed to get up from his fetus position on the ground still feeling a bit of pain ‘’He’s going to make a lovely dinner for my dear William and me’’ Hannibal thought as he and Will started to circle the intruder (Nola) ‘Why are you here? What do you want from us?’ asked Will ‘’As he tried to get the mirror mask covering Nola’s face. Nola was panicking he couldn’t take on Hannibal let alone Hannibal and Will together. ‘Uhmm.. uhh.. you guys aren’t my targets….’ Nola said his face mask distorting his voice so he didn’t sound like himself ‘’Oh?’’ replied Hannibal in a questioning and slightly sarcastic tone. Nola dodged the jab will threw and the kick Hannibal made his way by jumping back, he then made a run for the stairs Hannibal and Will hot on his heels.

When Nola reached the stairs, having dodged a thrown kitchen knife or two, and wanted to climb them Winston came barreling out of nowhere hitting him straight in his left knee joint making him fall backwards. ‘’Good boy Winston!’’ said Will while he pounced on the now downed Nola while Hannibal swiftly went to keep Nola’s legs down s o he couldn’t get up easily. Nola tried to stab Hannibal with his Karambit but only managed to nick his arm ,making a flesh wound and ruining the pajama sleeve, before Will managed to wrangle the knife away from him. Nola was panicking (read fanboying with slight fear) hard right now trying to kick Hannibal while simultaneously trying to punch Will of of him of course he only managed to make them both more pissed off.

‘’I have to try a different tactic… think Nola THINK!!’’ Nola thought and then he was suddenly hit with an idea, he stopped struggling and became calm letting Will and Hannibal restrain him with their collective body weight. Will had his left arm pinned down by his knee and he was holding Nola’s right arm in his hand while Hannibal just sat on both his legs on top of the knees. Hannibal was suspicious as to why the intruder had stopped struggling but he didn’t question it. Deciding to cut the tense silence Nola said ‘Well I know it sounds very unbelievable but you were not my intended targets…’ ‘’Well I am not lying I hope unless Johna lied or the client lied… but no that’s impossible Hannibal and Will don’t exist.. so that means I must be in a different universe……right?’’ as Nola had an internal debate to himself about how and when or if this was in fact an alternate universe Hannibal and Will shared a look. ‘’Well you are right that does sound unbelievable’’ said Will dryly looking back at the intruders masked face. ‘Well why don’t you use your empa-’ and Nola cut himself off not wanting to finish that sentence because how could he know that Will had an empathy disorder. ’No no finish that sentence’ Hannibal practically purred having seen that Will was shocked that this intruder knew about his disorder. ‘I’d rather not….’ Nola whispered shivering at the tone of Hannibal’s voice. ‘’Don’t be rude, Hannibal doesn’t like rude people’’ Will said in a mildly cheery voice.

‘’And I don’t like being trapped’ Nola said calmly as he was secretly preparing his attack, Hannibal tutted and wanted to say something but was interrupted when Nola suddenly jerked his legs up and headbutted Will in the stomach making both Will and Hannibal lose their strong hold a little bit. That little bit was enough for Nola to grab his butterfly knife and slash at Will’s face. Will having to avoid a blade to the face jerked backwards bumping into Hannibal nearly making the man topple over. Nola violently turned his body so he was on his stomach and bucked throwing both Will and Hannibal off of his body they landed with an ooff~ sound. Nola scrambled to get up and made for the stairs intercepting Winston who once again jumped at him. Nola ran upstairs taking Winston with him.

‘Winston!!’ yelled Will slightly afraid that Winston would get hurt, and furious someone would take his dog ‘If Winston gets hurt well torture the guy first!’ Will furiously whispered to Hannibal when they both ran upstairs. Nola grabbed his backpack and swung it over one shoulder while trying to keep Winston still in one arm, the storage room door swung open violently and Nola did the one thing he could think of…. he held his butterfly knife to Winston’s soft throat. Will and Hannibal stopped dead in their tracks. ‘Now I really really like dogs and I don’t want hurt him so how about you let me go I let the dog go and we can all go on with our lives and never see eachother again?’ Nola asked hoping they would agree so he could have a panic attack in the privacy of his dorm. Will looked at Hannibal and they had a silent conversation with their eyes, ‘fine’ said Hannibal with a sight in his voice he was definitely going to search this rude intruder out, he already had a lock of hair and his scent. ‘please walk to your back door in front of me’ Nola asked politely, Will huffed in annoyance but nodded and started walking with Hannibal while Nola followed a few steps behind.

As the back door was opened Nola stept out backwards still holding Winston who by now was just a bit stressed and annoyed at being held at knife point he was totally blaming Will and Hannibal. Nola carefully set Winston down and back away backwards a few steps before taking off running towards the forest.

‘We are going to find that rude beast’ Hannibal said to Will as Will hurriedly made his way over to Winston cuddling him and checking if he was hurt. ‘We indeed will he nearly hurt Winston!’ Will nearly yelled indignantly and Hannibal came closer bending down to hug his dear Will.

‘That was close, that was really close’ Nola whispered to himself as he sat behind a big tree far away from the house and the road, he was shaking and breathing a bit too fast. Nola started his little routine of trying to stave off a full blown panic attack and it was working somewhat. The sun was rising and the birds slowly began chirping filling the forest with a lovely calm noise. Nola started checking his phone to see if the info he got was still correct but he couldn’t find it, he couldn’t find any of the information about Wim and Hans he looked at the other info he ever got and saw they all had their names changed ‘’Definitely an alternate universe then… Johna seems to still be the same’’ Nola thought reading through his info and checking his messages. Nola also checked his school program and saw that it had changed it now contained a series of guest lectures and field trips ‘’What the heck?’’ Nola thought and then he groaned at the thought of more classes.

It was Monday and Nola hurriedly put on his black UMB (University of Maryland, Baltimore) sweater and black jeans while eating toast and packing his books for his forensic medicine classes he also packed and extra pen, pencil and notebook for the guest lecture. Before Nola left his room he looked in the mirror to see if the nick in his ear was covered so no one would notice.

Will was so done with all these students and he had not even started his first lecture yet! They were just so annoying looking at him and asking unnecessary questions. will breathed in a deep breath and closed his eyes waiting for the bell to ring and the students to quiet down so he could start his lecture. When the bell rang and the students quieted down Will wanted to say goodmorning class but he was interrupted by a door slamming open and a huffing student leaning against its frame. Will lifted one of his eyebrows and looked at the student silently asking for an explanation, the student composed himself and said in a very serious but soft voice ‘I’m sorry sir, I got lost on the road of life’ The whole class laughed at that and Will had to give it to the student he had balls. ‘It’s fine go sit down so I can start my lecture’ Will said amusement clear in his voice. The student nodded and went to sit down in the last seat of the back row on the left. Will started his lecture about why forensic medicine were useful in field work and its other uses out of the field. Nola took notes and silently fanboyed about how he had a lecture by The Will Graham.

‘Mister uhh Skzy- Skzymenski- Szymanski sir’ Nola interrupted Will, ‘Ah Szymanski, tell me why and when do we perform an autopsy on murder victims?’ Will asked. ‘We perform an autopsy on murder victims if the x-ray scans show that they have something unusual growing inside of them or if they have something unusual placed inside of them. We can also decide to perform an autopsy when the cause of death is very strange or obscure.. Sir’ Nola answered letting his accent shine through unconsciously halfway through answering. ‘Correct, good explanation Mr. Szymanski’ Will said smiling slightly ‘’Good student’’ he thought. ‘Thank you sir’ Nola replied.

The lecture continued for another hour with some interactions finding place between Will and the students before the bell rang again signaling that the lecture was over. ‘Well done everyone, I hope you’ve been taking notes because after the second lecture on Wednesday we will be going on a field trip on Friday’ Will said as he closed his laptop and packed his papers. The students slowly dribbled out, when Nola was halfway towards the door Will called him back and said ‘You are a smart student Mr. Szymanski and I was wondering if my lecture wasn’t boring to you’ ‘It wasn’t boring at all sir, you gave the lecture in a different perspective than normal so I enjoyed it sir’ Nola said while rubbing his head sheepishly being careful not to dislodge his dressed injury and the hair covering it. ‘Good to hear, have a pleasant day Mr. Szymanski’ said Will, ‘Thank you sir, you too sir’ Nola said as he waved and walked away.


	3. Cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I don’t own Hannibal and co. that right belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller so don’t sue me! And I don’t earn any money with this.  
> Also mentions of trowing up and puke so if you don't like that don't read the last two parts of the story you wont miss anything but if you do skip read the A/n at the end of the chapter so you know what happens but without the trowing up.
> 
> Authors Note: ‘talking’  
> ‘’Thoughts’’  
> “Dream/memory thoughts”  
> ‘Dream/memory talking’

Chapter 3:  
‘’Cliché’’  
\---------------------------------  
Tuesday  
‘’Don’t wake up, don’t wake up’’ Nola thought as he crept up to the sleeping couple. Suddenly Nola stopped, he stared at the sleeping couple willing his eyes to adjust more to the darkness. “Something isn’t right here” Nola thought as he stared at the couple searching for what made him stop. ‘Ack-!’ Nola gasped when he was pulled back by hands around his neck. The house disappeared and Nola found himself in his old bedroom getting choked by something. He felt scared but his brain kept telling him to go to sleep. “Was it always so warm in here” Nola thought as he felt himself drifting off with a warm and safe feeling he could hear screaming in the distance but Nola just couldn’t focus. The hands around his neck disappeared as he drifted off into a deep dark pit of nothingness.

Nola sat up gasping for air as he heard his alarm beeping loudly. He shut off his alarm and ruffled his hair trying to calming down his breathing as he tried to remember his dream but it slipped away from him like a slippery eel leaving him feeling disturbed but warm and fuzzy at the same time. Nola looked at the time and thought very calmly “I am going to be late” it took two seconds before he rushed off into action shouting ‘I AM GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!!’ Nola ran across his dorm gathering clean clothes while also eating toast and looking for his books. In his haste Nola forgot to bring his lunch, the idiot.

Sorry for being late sir, life gave me lemons so I had to make lemonade’ Nola said in a calm voice with a straight face while the rest of the class just snickers or laughed. Will quietly sighted as he said ‘I told you not to make this a habit mr. Szymanski’ ‘I’m sorry sir, I won't do it again’ Nola replied as he took the left over seat at the front of the bus. 

Nola stretched and sighted as he walked to the other side of the bus to a tree where no one was standing. They had finally arrived at the Marina Corps Base Quantico in Quantico, Virginia where the FBI academy was located and after an hour of sitting still, getting annoyed by his classmates and playing nice with others he needed a break from humans even if for a little while. Nola sighted as he heard that they had to wait for 10 more minutes before they could enter Quantico (the FBI academy), he then heard his phone ring with an all too familiar song.  
‘Johna, what do you want? you are lucky I’m not in class!’ Nola softly hissed into his phone speaker.  
‘Mah mah, I knew you were safe to call don’t worry’ said Johna cheekily.  
‘That is still no excuse to call me now! Now what do you want?’   
‘I need you to stay where you are, and don’t freak out oké?’  
‘.... What. Are. You. Planning.’ Nola hissed between his grinding teeth, he was getting irritated by johna’s tendency to beat around the bush.  
‘bo-’ was the only thing Johna could utter before he was met with the end of a small (literal) penknife.  
‘It’s me! It’s me!’ said Johna hastily trying to move backwards silently as to not draw attention towards them.  
‘You know I hate you so why come see me in person?’ Nola said unimpressed as he put away the small penknife in his sweater sleeve and looked at the time “7 more minutes before I have go inside” he thought as he waited for Johna to talk.  
‘So the boss has a little grudge against your guest teacher’ whispered Johna as he took out a little notebook.   
‘Which one?’ replied Nola also whispering “I have the feeling this is going to be so cliche” he thought.  
‘William Graham, he is a profiler for the FBI and he caught some of the boss his henchmen’  
‘Well, the hits were kind of sloppy to be honest.’  
‘Yes, I know but they are part of our group so the boss doesn’t like it, especially when there was no way they could have been caught.’  
‘So let me guess I must kill him?’ Nola replied rolling his eyes thinking “I knew it!”  
‘Eventually yes, the boss wants you to maim him first, I don't know why.” Johna said whispering while he tore a few pages out of his notebook.  
‘Take these.’ Johna said while handing Nola the torn pages.  
‘They have a plan on when you must maim him, the how is up to you but don’t over do it. There is one except-.’  
‘And why, pray tell couldn’t you just text me this?’  
‘Because our system is getting a complete makeover and it is also getting sweeped which will take a few hours and you need this information now because if you let me finish you would have heard that today is the exception.’  
Nola sighted and just nodded while making his way inside while Johna disappeared to who knows where without being seen or heard.

Nola got handed a visitors badge by Will and said thanks with a slight accent and if Will noticed he didn’t mention it.

As Nola was walking behind the rest of the students and Will, he looked around in “wonder” while trying to figure out where they stored their chemicals. “Well, they will probably have hydrogen peroxide in their lab, hopefully one strong enough to use in mister Grahams coffee and make him sick.” Nola mused as they walked into the lab scanning the place for the toxin while paying attention to what was being said by Will.   
(AN: Hydrogen peroxide is used in forensics to make fingerprints visible together with a few other chemicals in a chemical reaction. If a person were to ingest a good amount of hydrogen peroxide (3%) they would get an upset stomach and or vomiting. Hydrogen peroxide will also cause foaming in the mouth and in the stomach which looks scary but it's not deadly. However if one were to ingest a good amount of hydrogen peroxide with a higher percentage than 5% it can and will cause burns inside the mouth, throat and stomach which can be deadly in some cases because it would be like swallowing bleach.)

“Found it” Nola thought as he spotted a person filling up a few vials of hydrogen peroxide. ‘Hydrogen peroxide is used in forensics to make fingerprints on lets say a rubber glove visible together with other chemicals in a chemical reaction.’ Will said as he grabbed one of the vials from the other lab person. ‘It is also good for cleaning up blood’ Nola muttered under his breath. ‘What was that mr. Szymanski?’ Will asked, having seen Nola mutter something, ‘I said it can also be used for cleaning up blood sir, my mother used it once when I was younger’ Nola said. ‘Exactly, does anyone else know any other uses hydrogen peroxide has?’ Will said putting down the vial next to his coffee. “Lady luck strikes again” Nola thinks, mirth showing in his eyes. As the lesson continued and Will moved around in the lab Nola slowly made his way over to the vial, Will’s coffee had long since been refilled and moved but that was no problem for Nola he just had to wait until no one was paying attention to the cup of coffee. Nola grabbed the vial and hid it in his sleeve ‘Sir why are those here?’ Nola said while pointing at honeycombs sitting on the autopsy table. ‘Um uh, I um..’ Will became a bit flustered as he tried to explain that the honeycombs were from a not yet solved case without telling the students that there is a case he has been working on. Nola smirked slightly as Will’s attention was drawn away and the other students started to ask questions about the honeycombs. Quickly without trying to raise suspicion Nola moved over to Will’s coffee and poured in about a large dose (think large sip) of hydrogen peroxide the coffee foamed a little but it looked just like normal coffee foam so Nola didn’t worry about that. He disposed of the vial fairly quickly by “tying” his shoelaces and rolling the vial underneath a cupboard.

Nola and the rest of the class left the lab to go back to their bus, Will stayed behind to clean up some stuff he used, as Will took a sip of his coffee he frowned at the slightly more bitter taste then normal but he brushed it off as over roasted beans and kept drinking his coffee. A minute later Will felt his stomach roll and started to feel bloated, in no time Will felt as if he had to throw up and he hurried to grab the nearest trash can and he threw up. Beverly who had been standing outside waiting for Will heard this and walked in seeing Will throw up and the foaming around his mouth made her worry ‘Will are you alright!’ Beverly asked, hurrying over and patting Will on the back. Throwing up one more time Will croaked ‘Water..’ Beverly nodded and hurried away to get some water and call some additional help. Jimmy, Beverly, Brian and later Hannibal were all worried about Will even Jack stopped being his usual grumpy self. Jimmy looking at the puke and foaming around Will his mouth said ‘I think I know why Will had to puke’ ‘Please enlighten us Jimmy’ Brian said.

‘From the foaming around Will his mouth and the slight alcohol smell (see a/n) I can conclude that Will swallowed a large dose of hydrogen peroxide and looking at the vials on the table’ Jimmy walked over and picked up a vial with hydrogen peroxide showing it to the group ‘Someone got one of these and put it in your coffee Will, maybe as a prank?’ Jimmy said. ‘But who would do that?’ said Beverly. Everyone looked at Will for an explanation but Will while tieing up the garbage bag with his liquid lunch and breakfast just shrugged. ‘I guess it must have been a student from today's class or someone here in quantico who has a slightly twisted sense of humor. Hannibal gave Will a look that said they would take about it when they where at Hannibal’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from personal experience, in my country some dentists use a diluted solution to clean your mouth (to me It tastes like old stale water mixed with rotten lemons and something bitter very weird), hydrogen peroxide smells very slightly of sharp alcohol but also not. It actually doesn't really have a smell in small doses but my nose is pretty sensitive so yeah. 
> 
> For the people who skipped the last two parts because of ya know what. Nola goes home, Jimmy is smart and figures out it was the hydrogen peroxide, Will doesn't know who would do this and Hanni doesn't take that as an answer and gives Will the we will talk about this later look.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and my apologies for the long wait a case of writers block and starting a new school caused me to lose my writing appetite.


End file.
